Princess Ahiru
by littlebitcraycray
Summary: Seems that the gears are turning once more...
1. Akt 1

Like every story... it is in need of a writer.

A play is in need of a director.

A puppet, in need of strings.

Strings, controlled by only it's master.

* * *

_And so... a man started to write a story. That story overflowing with hope... had just begun._

**_Bravo_**_**! Bravo An excellent story! Though it's a shame, such a story had to end. It was adorable and a bit astonishing. However I was deeply disappointed to see poor poor Duck turning back into a...duck! Boo hoo. But I guess you don't have any control over on how the story will end... I do though... and I say the story shall continue under a new control. Especially with Drosselmeyer out of the way!**_

_**Huh? What is that? Who am I? You ask? Oh ho ho! No No No. That shall not be revealed until this magnificent story is complete. I shall let you know that I have, too, the same insanity that Drosselmeyer had when he had control of this story. Ho ho ho! With that being said, you reader, have a long way to go. Now shall we begin?**_

* * *

Akt 1: _Bye, Bye Ahiru?_

Once a savior of Gold Crown Town, she now lays rest in her hand woven basket...

Eight years had passed since Ahiru had danced to save the same crows who had beaten her senseless. Who should have knocked down her will power, but couldn't as the one she had loved, Fakir, was by her side the whole time to bring her back on her little web feet, to dance again and again and again. After the horrifying experience, after Rue and Mytho had left to live their Happily Ever After, Fakir had let little Ahiru lay in his bed and as he promised he stood by her side through it all. However, no longer romantically, as Fakir did find another. No doubt that Ahiru was heart broken. As she layed in her woven basket, being banned from Fakir's room to be with his newly wed.

A tragedy... isn't it? So tragic that our little duck ran away from home. Never realizing Fakir's true love for her never left. As when he woke up, he wished to have a sleeping Ahiru by his side. One he can caress in his arms, yet only to see his soon to be bride. All he could do was sigh as he got up, and headed downstairs. To at least see his little duck sleeping in his woven basket he had made for her. But by the time he had arrived she had disappeared! Only seeing a vision of Ahiru ,in her human form, running towards and phasing through the door. "Ahiru!" He yelled as ran and opened the door. But to just see a little light green haired girl banging on her drum.

"I am back, Zura!" The little naive one had said. Fakir couldn't believe what he was seeing. He began to tremble as the little one grabbed onto his leg, hugging it tight. "Has the gears turned again, Zura?" She leaned her head slightly, looking up to a frighten Fakir. He, wishing in his mind, that a certain sadistic man has not gotten his dirty hands onto his Ahiru once more_**. **_

_**If he only knew. **_

Fakir ran upstairs, leaving the little Uzura to wander around the house. He began gathering the things he had needed to go find duck. Ending up waking his bride to be, _Pike_. She asked him on where he was going but he had no time to give her a proper answer and only said that he will be back as soon as he can. He ran out of the house, but only ran back to take Uzura with him. They both arrived in the middle of the town.

"Uzura, I-I need your help. I need you to help me look for Ahiru." Fakir was still having a hard time believing that Uzura was back in Gold Crown.

"Ahiru is back, Zura? Yay!" After hearing that, little Uzura began banging her drum, ending only to be stopped by Fakir as it was still four o'clock in the morning. Fakir asked once more, with him covering Uzura's mouth, she nodded a yes.

_**Poor. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The clock goes, Where is the little duck? Nobody knows. Except I of course.**_

It was seven o'clock and he still couldn't find his duck. He started to think that it was hopeless. That she ran away far from home. He then began having images of the little duck being out on her own, that she was snatched away by hungry vicious creatures of the shadows. Or that she was taken by a family. A good family. Or a bad one. It didn't matter to him what the situation was. It was bad no matter what for he would probably never see little duck again. He fell to his knees, as he felt weak from being tired. He then ended up falling asleep right in the middle of the road.

_Zura?_

_Zuuuura?_

_Are you asleep, zura?_

Fakir had drifted off to sleep, alright. Only to be waken by the sound of Uzura's drum.

"I'm awake!" Fakir yelled out, quickly getting onto his hands and knees, looking both to his left, and to his right. "W-Where am I? What time is it?"

"You fell asleep, zura." She smiled and then she pointed at the clock tower. His eyes widened, knowing that he fell asleep for about two hours! So he had ran back to his home. On time to see Pike setting up breakfast.

"It's about time you had gotten home. I was begining to worry about you." She pulled out her chair and sat down. Digging into her meal, she saw the little girl next to Fakir. "Oh? Who's this little girl?" She asked with a smile. Fakir had nothing to say. As he had felt bad to leave her worrying. "If I knew we were having company I would have made more." But instead she had cut half of her food portion and put it on another plate to give to Uzura, who was already sitting at the table.

"I-I am sorry for being late. I was out. It seems that our... _pet_... duck had ran away." Fakir despised that word. He thought more of duck than just a... _pet_. But it struck Pike odd that he had referred the little duck as a friend, so... changes had been made.

"Oh? Little Duck had ran away? Oh that's a shame. Well when we are done here, I will help you two go look for her." As awfully nice that offer was, Fakir was slightly bothered by it.

"It's... alright. I can look for her on my own. No need for you to worry. But thank you anyway." Fakir sat in front of his meal. Slowly picking and eating it. Ignoring the conversation that Pike and Uzura were having. He couldn't get Ahiru off his mind.

* * *

Two weeks passed since Ahiru's disappearance. Fakir had stayed up all night, every day, hoping to see or hear that little duck. Sadly he can only imagine.

_**However nothing was going to prepare him on what he was going to see or hear today as he had went on a run with Uzura. I see no point in food, honestly. We are all meant to die anyhow. I mean I already am! But lets continue.**_

Fakir went out to the market in search for the needed ingredients for dinner tonight. Though he was having a difficult time finding them, especially with Uzura, who has been taken things without notice, and having Fakir apologizing for each time.

"You know Uzura, you can't be taking things... This stuff isn't free." Fakir shook his head in disappointment.

"Well I see people take them all the time, Zura!" Said the confident little girl.

"Well Uzur-" Before Fakir could say anything else, he was interrupted.

"Oh darn-nit!" Yelled out a young women behind the massive crowd.

'_That voice!' _Fakir had recognized that voice, and smoothly moved his way through the crowed. He finally made it, only to be out of breath for what he had saw. A young strawberry blonde, hair tied up in a messy pony tail, with a bright yellow shirt and light green pants that only reached above her knees. Her white socks didn't fit as they seemed to have slipped down to her green Mary Janes. She looked like she had some damage done to her legs, since she had bandages over them.

"Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. Why did I have to be so clumsy! I don't even see why I have these stupid glasses if I'm always going to bump into things..." The girl said rapidly trying to pick each apple up as fast as she could. There was no doubt that this was Ahiru. His Ahiru. Back in the flesh! He wanted to run up and hug Ahiru tight. But he didn't.

"Need any help?" He asked, smiling, before bending down and help pick up the apples.

"Oh no thank you mister. I have it completely under control. This is mostly my mess anyway and like my mom always said "_Make a mess, Better start picking up the rest."_ Yup, she does. But thank you anyway!" Ahiru said, brushing away Fakir's hand to pick up the last apple

_'Mister? Wait...doesn't she remember who I am?...And...Who's this mom!?'_

"Well mister, thank you for your kindness." The girl who seemed to be Ahiru stood up and started to walk away.

"W-Wait!" Fakir grabbed onto her shoulder. "Wh-What's your name?" The girl looked at him curiously.

"I can't really answer that unless you give me your name first. Either that or I'll have to call officials on you." She pointed out. Fakir couldn't believe what he was hearing. She looked like Ahiru, sounded like her, she even has her clumsiness like her.

"Fakir."

"Ahiru. It's nice to meet you." Fakir stood frozen in his place. "I live down at the new bakery shop with my mother. Feel free to come down anytime... Well as soon as we open anyway." She began to nervously chuckle. "Well I better get going before mother gets extremely upset. See-"

"Do you remember who I am?" Fakir interrupted her. What she did next broke Fakir's heart into pieces.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we have ever met until now... Look I really must get going. Thank you again for helping me." Everything started going slow for Fakir as she slowly slipped out of his hands. He refused to have lost Ahiru again.

_**Alas, what can Fakir do? For the Ahiru he knew did not know him.**_

Before he knew it, Ahiru was out of his sight once more, and so he started to head home. Though, he didn't notice that little Uzura followed Ahiru to her home in the process. As Fakir got home and opened the door. He had appeared upon two familiar faces, both of them not being Karon and Pike. But... Rue and Mytho?

* * *

_**Yes! Yes! Let the story begin!**_

* * *

_I do not own anything. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think of the story. Please do not hold back~ Thank you._


	2. Akt 2

_**Hello everyone! **_

_**Forgive me for my sudden interruption of this little story, but it had seem that my type writer had broken in the process! Poor thing, didn't do anything wrong. If I could cry I would! But I won't as my type writer is fixed!**_

_**Now where we had left off is when Fakir had been reunited with all his loving friends who he had not seen in eight years! Well all but Ahiru of course because I'm just horrible. Ho Ho Ho!**_

* * *

Akt 2: Reunited Depression

"M-Mytho? Rue?" Fakir stood there, stunned. Feeling like his head was about to explode from all this reuniting.

"Fakir!" Mytho ran towards Fakir and gave him a big hug, almost lifting him up from the floor. "It has been ages my friend!" Giving Fakir a big smile, that was to the point where it almost got a bit

_**creepy. Truth be told he scared me when I first stayed tune for Drosselmeyer's story. Just typing about Mytho scares me.**_

"Mytho, please put down Fakir." Rue looked like she was about to faint, being a little embarrassed with Mytho's actions. She had lifted herself up from the couch and grabbed Fakir's hand after being put down by Mytho. "It's very good to see you old friend."

_' Wait.'_

"You two. You remember me? Both of you? Like what happened eight years ago? Even before?" Fakir asked. Making the couple look at each other and back at Fakir, and began to laugh.

"Of course we remember." Mytho smiled as he sat back down on the couch.

"Yes and I guess it is clear that you do as well." Rue turned around and headed toward the coffee table with the setted floral tea set. Rue sat onto the couch and began pouring the steaming tea into the spare cup that had obviously been left for Fakir. "Come. Sit." Fakir felt like he couldn't move but somehow was able to sit across from Rue and Mytho. He didn't know how to begin a conversation with his old friends. It has been EIGHT years since Fakir had seen them. But he tried.

"So. Did it seem obvious-" Fakir was cut off by Mytho.

"That the gears are turning again?" Mytho nodded and smiled. " We did sort of, notice that."

Rue gently handed the cup to Fakir. "Be careful. It's hot. Freshly made by Pike before she left.

"Pike left?" Fakir didn't feel like drinking any tea at the moment, still trying to coop with this this happy yet tragic tale, as he set down the cup on the coffee table. Rue nodded.

"I shall say Fakir, I am quite suprised that you and Pike are engaged. I thought that you and Ahiru would be together." The moment Rue said that, Fakir clutched onto his stomach. Looking down at his feet.

"Me too..." Rue started, metaphorically, seeing a rain cloud over Fakir's head. Rue began to feel awkward.

"Aha yes. Uhm. Speaking of Ahiru where is she?" Mytho asked hoping that they would get off the marriage subject, however, he made things worse as Fakir rested his head against the coffee table. Mytho started seeing the cloud as well. Rue and Mytho both knew they were in for a little story.

_**Fakir began to tell Mytho and Rue about Ahiru not recognizing him, and so on. How about we continue this story from Uzura's point of view. I'm pretty sure we all want to know what happened to our little heroine.**_

Uzura, being the little trouble maker she is, thought it would be a great idea to follow her best friend Ahiru to the bakery shop. Without Fakir noticing of course. She ran after Ahiru into the bakery shop, soon finding herself hiding from her underneath a table.

"Mother, I'm home!" Ahiru said as she set down the apples onto the counter and sitting on one of the bar stools. "Mother?"

"I'm here! I'm here! Hold on!" The mother came out of the kitchen doorway, carrying two crates, that was blocking her face.

_**Ho Ho Ho!**_

"Mother do you need help?" The strawberry blonde asked, giggling.

"N-No I'm fine. You know your mother can handle herself." She said, setting down the crates onto the counter.

_**Still blocking her face of course.**_

"Did you get the apples, my little ducky?" The mother asked.

"Yes, however I did drop some so they might need a bit of washing." Ahiru scratched her cheek, giving off a crooked smile.

"Ahiru, do not tell me you tripped over your feet again?" Ahiru's face started turning red, as she was too embarrassed to admit it. "Just like a little duck. Sometimes it's hard to believe you're twenty-years-old." The mother giggled and grabbed onto the bag. "I'll get these cleaned up then. I need you to clean the tables and wash the floors. The bucket is in the clo-"

"I know. In the closet." Ahiru hopped off the stool and headed toward the closet, where the little Uzura was ready to pop out and scare Ahiru with her mighty drum, hoping to see her transform into her little duck self.

"Oh? Who do we have here?" The voice came behind Uzura as she was being picked up by her collar from her shirt. "Who's this little musketeer?" Seems like mother had found her.

* * *

_**I suppose I shall end it. Sorry for such a short story that was probably a bit lacking. It has been awhile, plus I shouldn't spoil you readers just yet! If I did, then the fun would be all gone! And if you must know, yes, the crates were there to spite you.**_

* * *

___I do not own anything. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think of the story. Please do not hold back~ Thank you._


	3. Akt 3

_**Hello!**_

_**I am once again sorry for such a long vacation! My blasted type writer doesn't seem to know the difference of when it's broken and when its not! Took awhile to fix the thing but I say I did a pretty good job this time!**_

_**Now where did we leave off... Yes! It has been eight years, Fakir is depressed, Rue and Mytho are awkward people and Ahiru is living her life with her new found mother, oh and little Uzura got caught! What shall happen next?**_

* * *

Akt 3: Caught Up Are We?

_**I was never good with titles.**_

Mytho nodded his head as Fakir finished up his story. "That is quite story. And you have no clue on why or how this happened?" Rue placed the tea set onto the tray, lifting it up and carrying it away into the kitchen.

"Not one. I know it's her however. She looks the same, she sounds the same, she's even clumsy as she was. Maybe clumsier than before." Fakir scoffed. "If that is even possible." _**It is. **_ Fakir laid back crossing both his arms and legs, letting out a big exhale. Mytho had a sudden idea.

"Well here's a thought, Fakir. Why not you try writing about her? Make her remember you. That could work." Mytho seemed confident about Fakir's ability to do so, but Fakir shook his head in disagreement.

"I highly doubt that THAT could work. I have tried before in secrecy through out these past eight years to make her human again but I had no such luck. Even If I could, who could say that Drosselmeyer is the one turning the gears? _**(Ho Ho!)**_ If I try it once more, who could say that instead of a positive, it could have a negative effect on her?"__Rue, drying off her hands with a table cloth, sat next to Fakir.

As she patted Fakir's back, she pointed out " Well Fakir, If you have been doing this for eight years, maybe there was a story that you had written that was similar to what is happening now? You might have just forgotten about it. If you could find it, you could probably make things right. If your ability had suddenly returned to you. " Fakir looked at Rue, then at Mytho, with a little concern, but he nodded.

"I guess that could work." Fakir said.

"Now wait, isn't that what I had said? How come you are agreeing to her but not me? Is there some sort of favoritism between you two?" Mytho pointed out, hoping to lighten up the mood. Which had worked. Fakir smirked and chuckled at Mytho's statement. Making both Mytho and Rue smile.

_**As cute as you make think this is, I don't want to continue. Why? Because my love for you all is more deeper than this! So deep that we're now switching back to Uzura's adventure!**_

* * *

_**H-Hold on. Something is not quite right.**_

* * *

_**Ho Ho! It seems that I had left my little script elsewhere! For shame... Well as I go looking for the Uzura script, please enjoy some history!**_

* * *

Eight Years Ago after the Raven War Arc, Fakir was sitting at the dock, peacefully, writing away at his story about his lovely duck, Ahiru. The inspiration came to him so easily as he peeked at the little duck who was enjoying her swim in the lake. He couldn't help but smile. All he wishes to do is stay by her side. However, he finds himself a bit spoiled, wishing that she would be human again, so he could embrace her, like he once did in the lake that was once known as the Lake of Despair. As he was in his own little...

_**fantasy world you may say. He heard a quite petite quack coming from the little duck direction. Ducks are quite cute, have you ever seen on- Is that you my little Uzura script!? Oh. Nope. Nope. My mistake. That's Akt Eight. Ho Ho. Anyway. As the story continues...**_

Fakir looked at the little duck who seemed to be pointing at the swan swimming in her direction. Fakir set down his story, with a slightly slanted facial expression. The swan looked at the young duck, in curiosity. The duck smiled at the swan and gave out another petite quack. Making the swan tip it's head to the side. Then it's head went down, nudging the little duck. Smiling afterwards. Ahiru seemed confused and Fakir believes he knows why. Most swans would communicate using their vocal trumpet like sounds. However this one didn't seem like it wanted to speak. It did, however, wrap it's wing around the little duck, before leaving through the mini forest of Cat tail. Never seeing the Mute Swan again.

* * *

_**I found it! Blasted thing was under the type writer! Sorry for the delay. I hoped you enjoyed the history lesson though. Ho Ho!**_

* * *

"Who are you little one?" The white haired, busty woman asked. Her cherry lips gleamed as she smiled at the young adventurous mint. "Ahiru! I found you a little sister!" She giggled and set the little girl onto the table.

"A sister? Don't you normally have to give birth for that to happen?" Ahiru walked out of the hallway with a bucket, a mop and other cleaning supplies. "Let alone other dirty stuff..." She said with in a low tone. She looked at her mother's direction, noticing the drum wearing mint-haired girl. "Who is this?" Ahiru smiled, setting down the cleaning supplies.

"Ahh..." Uzura couldn't say a word. She seemed a little upset.

"Well little one?" The white hair woman rubbed Uzura's head, hoping to comfort her, however she was shocked how hard her hair was. "W-What?"

"Mom?" Ahiru looked at her as she sat down next to her.

"Well... I don't believe this but her hair feels like she it was made out of wood. How peculiar." Uzura immediately covered her head, pouting at the white haired woman. The woman noticed her and was embarrassed. "A-Ah I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." The woman didn't know what to say. But Ahiru's hands came to the rescue and removed Uzura's hands.

"Now, no need to hide the hair, I think it's cute. Even if it were made out of wood or not." Ahiru's smiled had comfort a warm place where Uzura's heart should be. The white woman sighed and smiled at Ahiru.

"There is no man good enough for you, my little ducky!" She started to snuggle Ahiru, making cute sounds.

"M-Mom! Please! A-Ano... I met a man today!" As soon as Ahiru yelled that out before making the blush across her face get any bigger, the white haired woman stopped snuggling Ahiru. She let go of Ahiru and rested her head onto the palm of her hand.

"You did huh?" Her mood suddenly changed.

"Y-Yes... I tripped and he was the only one to help me pick up the apples. Or at least he wanted to... His name was F-" Before she could finish, Ahiru's mother grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Ahiru, don't let his polite behavior fool you. All men only want one thing!" She shook Ahiru. "And there is no way in hell that I will let him touch you!" Ahiru blushed and pinched her mother's cheeks.

"M-Mother! You always assume this! I wasn't thinking of him that way! Stop being such a pervert!" Ahiru pointed out.

"A-A pervert!?" The white haired woman pinched Ahiru's cheeks. "I'm only trying to protect you! So who is the guy! Huh huh!?" She went behind of Ahiru and put her in a choke hold. "I'll show him for trying to make a pass at my ducky!"

"T-Then why are you trying to choke me!?" Uzura did nothing but watch the little comedy spat that was going on between the two women.

* * *

_**Well that is all I have to give to you for now, Ho Ho Ho! I know this story should be a little bit more serious but... Who am I kidding? Ho Ho!**_

* * *

_I do not own anything. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think of the story. Please do not hold back~ Thank you._


	4. Akt 4

_**Ho Ho~**_

* * *

Akt 4: How Love Is Such Sweet Sorrow

* * *

Uzura placed her finger upon her lips, looking curious of what and why the strange woman would do this to her buddy. _**Zura. **_Then as the snow white vixen was done proving her point to her little strawberry blonde duck, she took a look at the floral wall clock.

"Oh my! It's time for ballet lessons! Come on you clumsy little oaf!" The mother turned Ahiru's chair toward the door and tipped it ever so slightly, enough to make Ahiru fall on her feet. Pouting at her mother. Uzura hopped off the table, looking at Ahiru, and grabbing her soft finger tips. Ahiru looked down at Uzura, showing off her heart warming smile. Suddenly, a strap was placed in Ahiru's other hand. It was a coffee bean colored suitcase that would have the same possessions it would always have. Ahiru's cream colored ballet shows, her porcelain beaded hair band, and the pure beauty of the set, the white high low ruffle dress, accompanied with the usual white pantyhose of course. The mother began to push Ahiru out the door. "Come on, Come on. No time to waste."

"W-Wait mother. We shouldn't be in such a hurry!" Ahiru stopped her mother in her tracks. Her mother slanted her head. "I mean you are the teacher... and I am the only one in your class. Besides..." Ahiru looked at Uzura. "What about the little girl?"

"Uzura." Uzura interrupted her imminently to make clear of the awkward situation of not knowing each other names. Ahiru nodded her head.

"Uzura. What do we do about Uzura?" Ahiru began to think to her self. '_What a cute name. It just rolls off the tip of my tongue."_ Ahiru giggled. The mother never thought she could have a stranger child. She then looked at Uzura.

"Hmm. Well... How about I take her home, You are a big girl after all, I'm sure you can find your way to the studio." The mother smiled. Making Ahiru blush of embarrassment. The mother grabbed onto Uzura's hand, but as she started to pull, Uzura would not let go of Ahiru's. "I-Is something the matter?" The mother looked at Uzura with beads of sweat going down her brow.

"I-I want Ahiru to take me home." What Uzura said had made quite a grin come across the mother's face.

"I guess it can't be helped."

* * *

_**"It was many and many a year ago, **_

_**In a kingdom by the sea, **_

_**That a maiden there lived whom you may know **_

_**By the name of ANNABEL LEE;- **_

_**And this maiden she lived with no other thought **_

_**Than to love and be loved by me. **_

_**She was a child and I was a child, **_

_**In this kingdom by the sea, **_

_**But we loved with a love that was more than love- **_

_**I and my Annabel Lee- **_

_**With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven **_

_**Coveted her and me. "**_

_**"And this was the reason that, long ago, **_

_**In this kingdom by the sea, **_

_**A wind blew out of a cloud by night **_

_**Chilling my Annabel Lee; **_

_**So that her high-born kinsman came **_

_**And bore her away from me, **_

_**To shut her up in a sepulchre **_

_**In this kingdom by the sea. "**_

_**Ahh... Edgar Allen Poe, For Annabel Lee. Such a genius. How his poems would always make me feel right in the world. Ho ho. It makes me wonder if his poems were made only for me, despite the names. Now. Shall we panel back to Fakir?**_

* * *

Fakir waved at Mytho and Rue as they departed to the inn that was no longer than two blocks away. As he was intended to close the door so he could hurry and retrieve the maybe forgotten story, a palm quickly grasped the rough edge.

"Now, don't close the door on me, that was quite rude." Opening the door slightly, Pike poked her head through. She giggled and gave a quick peck on Fakir's cheek. She was holding a basket of fruit and bread as she walked in, placing them on the table. As committed as he was to Pike, he could only see Ahiru in place of Pike. But he had ridden of that image. For to him it only seemed to be a fairy tale now. _**Ironic.**_

"Where had you gone?" Fakir crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why so worried? Are you afraid that I'm going to leave?" She giggled. To be honest, he wasn't. He headed toward the sofa, grabbing a seat, trying to relax every bit of his body. Leaning his head back, he looked at the ceiling. He started thinking to himself that maybe this was for the best. He became very distant of her, abusing her emotionally, and never kept his promise. To always stay by her side. As he closed his eye, shutting out everything around him, focusing on his thoughts only, he felt small tender hands being placed onto his chest, then making their way to the back of his neck. There it was. The Lake of Despair. The moment when he danced his first true Pas DE Deux with her. Ahiru. The one who he changed his look on life. The one who made him feel safe as they embraced each other. The one who took his very breath away. He started to remember the first night where she had slept in his bed, the day after the Raven Arc. He couldn't help but watch her. All bandaged up, tears rolling down her cheek, twitching every single minute. Poor Ahiru was having a nightmare. He sat up and caressed the little duck in his arms. Petting her. Making her feel comfortable so the nightmares would stop. But as her tears stop, Fakir's began. He couldn't help but feel useless to Ahiru, he felt like he could have done something for her. He felt like a useless knight who wasn't able to protect his princess. Even though Fakir was wide awake, it felt like it a nightmare. As Fakir succumbed to his thoughts, they quickly evaporated as he heard a few knocks on the door. He directed his attention to the door, slowly getting up from the sofa, he made his way to the door. As he opened it up, there was the snow white haired vixen, Uzura and... Ahiru.

* * *

_**That is all I have for now. Poor Fakir, So close and yet so far. Having his poor Annable Lee taken away from him. He he. I do feel like my chapters however are getting smaller. I shall try to improve next time~**_

* * *

_I do not own anything. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think of the story. Please do not hold back~ Thank you._


End file.
